Leo's Angel
by Loving Leo
Summary: Leo hurts inside and when he meets a girl who's a spirit walking the earth helping children, can she help him be free? At what cost? I Don't own Tmnt just Emily. 2003 turtles.
1. The first meeting

**This is when the turtles are 13, angst and friendship.**

**Character death sorta! I never thought I would write one but don't worry it ends happy...sorta.**

Leo sighed as he lay in the grass of central park, he wasn't meant to be out of the lair but he needed some air.

"Are you ok?"

Leo whips round to see a young girl, about the same age as himself.

"I-I uhh"

"it's ok, I can see your different but I don't mind" She gives him a sad smile "I'm Emily."

"Hi Emily...I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo" Leo replies."Would you like to sit with me?"

"I'd Love too" She plops down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks when he notices a tear trail down her face and a scar on her neck.

"Yeh, I'm ok more or less" Another tear finds its way down her face.

"You don't look like it, tell me. I can keep secrets" Leo offers a friendly smile.

"I am emotionally abused by my parents, I read up on it and it said that most emotional abuse was done subconsciously but when I tried to explain that to my parents they said I was being silly, my mum slapped me and then...then I tried to kill myself" More tears run down Emily's face as she tells him "That was about three weeks ago on the first"

"I'm so sorry" Leo sighs.

"It's ok, I can tell that your emotionally abused as well" Emily smiles a soft smile, lips tightly together.

"Why don't you open your mouth when you smile?" Leo wonders out loud.

"I used to suck my thumb so I have bad teeth to go with my fat body. But now you think I'm just some cry baby don't you?" Emily looks away.

"No, I don't. Your sad and unhappy but no one has seen it have they? Leo gently gets her to look at him.

"yeh, I hung onto my life because of my friends and one of my aunts that I loved more than anything but my friends didn't care, none of them did, and my aunt? She couldn't see it ether! Also I lived in Australia! she lived in England! It wasn't fair!" Emily has tears streaming down her face now.

"Why do you talk like your already dead?" Leo asks her.

"I am, I killed myself but for a month I wonder, helping those abused themselves" Emily sighs.

"I'm not abused!" Leo yells.

"Think about it... Can I meet you here again tomorrow It's nice having a friend?" Emily pleads.

"Same time. same place?" Leo grins as Emily lights up.

"Yep! Thank you Leo" And with that Leo leaves.

Emily smiles as she fades into the night.


	2. Singing in the park

**chapter 1, this is a sorta short story so yeh. please review and enjoy.**

**The next morning.**

"Where the hell where you last night Leo?" Raph scowls.

"Just running through the sewers" Leo replies blankly.

"Whatever just make breakfast ya loser, splinters out" Raph orders.

Leo nods sadly and makes some food.

**That afternoon.**

"Leo you're so stupid and useless!" Mikey cries as Leo drops his video game controller, breaking it.

"I'm sor-" Leo begins.

"I don't care! Go away!" Mikey screams.

"Yeh Leo! Now I have to fix that!" Donnie snaps.

Leo sighs and heads to his room to meditate.

_Was Emily right? Is this really abuse? I mean It does make me feel bad. _Leo wonders.

**That night, sorry about the time jumps.**

"Emily?" Leo asks.

''You really came" Emily smiles softly, appearing out of nowhere.

Leo jumps "Hey Emily"

They sit by a lake.

"I want to know why you're so sad inside Leo" Emily tells him "I told you why I was"

Leo sighs "Alright, I'm the oldest of me and my three brothers and I have to do everything! I'm treated like I have to be perfect!" A tear runs down his green face "I have to look after them but they won't listen and do the opposite of what I want! And I get blamed!" Leo has streams of tears running down his face now.

It's amazing how a few sentences and someone's actions can change a person so fast.

"Do you know what I used to do when I hurt so much?" Emily looks at the sky.

Leo shakes his head.

"I used to sing, Do you know the songs 'scars' or 'concrete angel'?" Emily asks.

"I only know Concrete Angel" Leo replies.

Emily produces a iPod and plays Concrete angel "Then let's sing"

Leo looks nervous but does anyway.

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

Leo listens to the lyrics of the song and smiles.__

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Emily let's a tear trail down her face.__

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved,

_concrete angel._

This song reminds me of Emily, Leo thinks while singing.__

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved. Concrete angel"

Leo feels remarkably better by the end of it.

"Emily, what do you do apart from make friends?" Leo questions.

"I help them be free with no pain, I'm a spirit saviour" Emily replies "When some of my friends can take it anymore, they lie down and wish for me or for freedom, I release their spirit and take them with me to Heaven, they go to the clouds and play with the others until the month is over and we enter heaven where we're all finally free. I've looked through the gates, it's beautiful and everyone's accepted there."

Leo sighs "Sounds nice. I better be going"

"You know how to find me and freedom now, so I hope you are ok" Emily looks at the ground.

"It sounds like the best way to die and if I ever need you, I'll call" Leo runs home.


	3. Hurting inside

**chapter 2, I warned you that this is a pretty short story!**

"Master Splinter what's a spirit saviour?" Leo asks.

His brothers and with him but don't really care.

"A spirit saviour is a child that was killed in a way by abuse, they stay in spirit form, saving other children who are abused and taking them with them to freedom, the child is friends with the spirit first and wishes for the spirit to come free them or wishes for death the night the spirit comes. Why do you ask?" Splinter replies.

"I just saw it on a book" Leo lies.

"Ok, I am going out, do not go topside or leave the lair." Splinter leaves.

10 minutes later the three younger turtles walk to the door.

"Guys you can't go up topside! Splinter said not to!" Leo yells.

"Well we're going! We don't fucking want you coming anyway!" Raph yells back.

"Language!" Leo snaps.

"No! you're not Splinter! your some basterd that can fucking leave us alone!"

Leo heart breaks when Donnie and Mikey nod.

"I'm coming to keep you safe!" Leo cries.

"Whatever ya jerk, just don't slow us down" They take off down the tunnel and I follow.

Raph falls and twists his ankle.

"Raph are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Piss off" Raph snaps.

Donnie picks him up somehow and carries him home.


	4. Leo snaps

**Reviews**

**Rose black dragon: I have read Concrete angel, It's sweet story but I wrote this before I read that on also Emily in this story Is based on a true person.**

**Lunexa + Smile or else: Thanks! I am glad you like this!**

**Chapter 3 Still short, please review and enjoy!**

"I told you not to go up there! Leonardo you I am disappointed with the most" Splinter scalds.

His brothers snigger.

"I-I'm sorry sensei" Leo shutters.

"You are no longer leader, Raphael is" Splinter snaps.

"Awesome!" Raph yells.

"But I-"

"Stop being a sore loser Leo" Mikey taunts.

"Yeh go die" Donnie huffs, annoyed that they were lectured.

Splinter said nothing.

That was the spark to the bomb.

"SHUT UP! YOU JERKS!" Leo screams "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WILL GO DIE, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ANYWAY!"

"Leonardo stop being silly!"Splinter snaps.

"Yeh _Leonardo_ stop being silly!" Donnie taunts.

"Yeh go die" Raph yells.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Leo screams.

"Leonardo! go to your room!" Splinter orders.

_They think I'm lying!_ Leo shakes with anger before storming off into his room.


	5. Flying Away

**Chapter 4, So yeh blah blah please review blah enjoy blah ect**

**I'm glad people like this enough to stick with me... only 3 more chapters to go!**

"I don't want to live" Leo sobs.

Then he remembers Emily.

"Emily save me, take me with you" Leo begs, hoping, as it's the last day of the month, that she's still out there.

"Leo I'm here"

Leo feels a hand placed on his shoulders.

Leo looks up as sees Emily's glowing a pale blue.

"Your glowing" He mumbles.

"Yeh Leo, I'm glowing because it's almost time" Emily smiles "Do you want to come?"

"Yes please" Leo answers meekly.

Raph looks through the key hold in Leo's door and sees the girl.

He runs to master Splinter "Master Splinter! there's a girl glowing blue in Leo's room!"

"Raphael that is..." The truth hits him "Oh no!" Splinter runs to Leo's room.

_Could it really be that Leonardo has a spirit savoir!? I have not abused him! _Splinter panics.

They rush in, followed by Mikey and Donnie to find Leo knocked out on the bed, face streaked with tear lines.

"Leo wake up!" screams.

"I'm over here"

They whip around to find a version of Leo, glowing blue, next to a girl who's also glowing Blue.

"Leo are you sure you want to come?" Emily asks one last time.

"Yeh Emily, the abuse is too much" Leo sighs.

"Then we shall fly to freedom" Emily grabs his hand.

"Leo don't go!" Mikey cries.

Leo doesn't even look back at his crying brothers.

They fly up through the ceiling.

"My sons, come with me, we can go to them" Splinter sits in a meditating position.


	6. Meeting the Others

**Ok**

**Sushi: Yes I know the others are a bit OOC but It was the only way I could find to fit them into the story.**

**Chapter 5, The usual**

Leo flies up with Emily, soon they break through the clouds and reach a place full of laughing children, some injured badly but more or less healed and all glowing blue.

"Emily will they accept me, I'm a turtle" Leo whispers, hanging back.

"Yeh Leo.. they will because everyone's free here" Emily reassures.

"Emily who's that?" They ask, jumping a little when they see me.

I whimper and take a step back.

"This is Leo, He's a turtle yes but he's just like us really" Emily explains.

"So you were abused to?" A girl with one leg asks.

"Yeh by my brothers and father, emotional abuse though" I sigh.

"Me too" A girl steps forward.

"Me three" A boy follows.

"We were physical but I guess you can tell" A group mumbles.

Some had missing limbs, some fingers/eyes/ears, all had scars.

"Ours was neglect" Another group sighs.

I look at that group and the first thing that hits me is how skinny they all are, my own troubles seem tiny compared to theirs.

"I guess we're all a bit odd then" One of them jokes.

There's a whistle sound and everyone grins.

"It's time!" Emily shouts.

We all run to the gates the suddenly appeared.

A group of angels come down and extend their hand, just as Leo grabs one's hand a "No!" Rings out.


	7. A Family's view

**Ok so review replies time.**

**T.D Rayne****: I know but when I started to type this it was about 2.00am and I wrote up to chapter 5 then and in the morning I was to tired to change it.**

**I****Love Kittens too****: so sorry if I made it out to be the Angel saying no to Leo, this sorts it out.**

**Smile or Else: You rule Kiki! I'm so glad you like this! You get a Cookie!**

**DauntlessAdrenaline****: Thanks! you get a cookie!**

**Chapter 6**

**pretty much chapter 5 from the others P.O.V...Very short. REALLY SHORT!**

They sit and meditate until a light sounds them and they upper in a small cave in the clouds.

"There's Leo!" Donnie whisper.

They look out and see Leo with a group of children ranging from 6-17 and laughing.

All of them where glowing blue.

"Sensei who are they?" Mikey asks.

"They are children who were either killed by abuse of saved by on the ones who did, that was the girl in Leonardo's room, she was saving him from the abuse we didn't even notice we were doing" Splinter explains.

"Sensei we didn't mean to hurt Leo, I didn't know I hurt him" Mikey sobs.

"Same here!"

Suddenly there's a loud whistle and all the children including Leo run toward some gates that just appear.

"Angels" Splinter whispers as a load of people float down and offer their hand to the children "They are taking them to heaven"

"What happens then Sensei?" Raph whisper.

"In the mortal world they die and here they are free" Splinter replies.

Raph sees Leo take and angels and runs out.

"NO!" He cries.

**One more chapter to go!**


	8. Freedom at last

**Chapter 7, The Ending! I hope you liked this story! **

Leo see Raph and the others running to him.

The angel stands in front of Leo, protecting him.

"Give Leo Back!" Raph cries.

"Yeh Give Leo back!" Mikey sobs.

"No! take me away! Please" Leo begs.

"I just want to speak to my son" Splinter explains.

The angel nod and let's Leo go.

"Leonardo come home please" Splinter sighs "Please"

"Yeh big brother come home!" Mikey yells.

"NO! You just want a babysitter and a leader!" Leo snaps.

"Leo that's not true! We didn't mean to hurt you! Really!" Even Raph has tears streaming down his face now.

"Why should I believe you?" Leo sighs.

"Because it's true!" Raph snaps before he panics, snapping at Leo was a BAD choice.

"Bye Father, Bye Brothers. I love you all"

Leo turns to the angel "Take me to heaven...Please?"

The angel smiles before grabbing his hand again.

They walk through the Gates of Heaven.

To freedom where no one could hurt him.

**I will post the other ending I wrote after this but this is the real ending.**

***Takes deep breath***

**I have to admit something, Emily is me, I am emotionally abused but my parents slapped me when I tried to explain and said not to be stupid. On my profile it explains a little more. I got pretty emotional as almost all of Emily's story is mine, the aunt, the friend all that bit but I'm not dead.**

**(Duh)**


	9. other ending

**ok I wrote two endings to this story but posted my Fave one, this is the other one. It is VERY similar to the other one but has a different ending.**

**I have posted a prequel, Emily's last night, to this story!**

Leo see Raph and the others running to him.

The angel stands in front of Leo, protecting him.

"Give Leo Back!" Raph cries.

"Yeh Give Leo back!" Mikey sobs.

"No! take me away! Please" Leo begs.

"I just want to speak to my son" Splinter explains.

The angel nod and let's Leo go.

Leo cautiously walks to his family.

"Why are you here?" He whispers.

"Leonardo come home please" Splinter sighs "Please"

"Yeh big brother come home!" Mikey yells.

"NO! You just want a babysitter and a leader!" Leo snaps.

"Leo that's not true! We didn't mean to hurt you! Really!" Even Raph has tears streaming down his face now.

"Why should I believe you?" Leo snaps.

"Because it's true! Really Leo, I-I want you to come home. I'll never run off or leave all the work to you again!" Raph pleads.

''Please don't do this big brother" Mikey and Donnie whimper.

"Leo please, come home" Raph looks into his deep blue eyes.

"Leonardo, I made a mistake and I won't do it again, please come home" Splinter begs.

Leo looks to Heave then back to his family, then after what feels like a millennia "Ok"

The angel smiles a true smile before flying back to Heaven.


End file.
